Unequivocally Bound
by AshyWanKenobi
Summary: A bond was formed that fateful day on Starkiller Base. Aware of the bond, she attempts to keep him out. She has been on Ahch-to for over a year training with Luke Skywalker. She has one trial to face before becoming a Jedi in her own right. Will her trial define her as she becomes one of the last Jedi or will she find herself irreparably caught in the pull of Kylo Ren?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: Thank you so much for checking out my first Reylo story!**

 **It may seem slow to start, but the plot will quickly build.**

 **There's a bit of jumping around too, seeing a few memories. If it gets confusing please leave a comment and I will try my best to fix it.**

 **This is a slow burn, so getting ready to catch those feels.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Ahch-to**

She awoke shaken, hand clutching her chest. He had been in her dreams again. While this wasn't a new occurrence, this time had been different. An unbreakable bond was formed that fateful day on Starkiller Base. It allowed them access to one another's mind. Rey kept him shut out most of the time, but when she dreamed, the walls she built came down reflexively. He would ease in, so as not to startle her. She'd always vehemently tried to throw him out. He'd always laugh and tell her he'd find her, no matter how many times she'd pushed him away. They were intertwined irrevocably, until the ends of time.

She repeated the Jedi mantra, trying to calm herself, unable to shake the uneasy feeling filling her. The bond was closed on his side. She hardly ever tried to reach out to him during waking hours. Instead he would unintentionally send her flashes of emotions. Those were harder to control. He looked in at her quite frequently she knew. He'd taunt her in her dreams often.

She glanced out the small window of her hut. Dawn was rapidly approaching. _Luke_ , she thought, reaching out with her senses. She found him mediating by the waterfall she enjoyed so much. She dressed quickly, donning her faded clothing: her cream tunic over her breast bindings, navy flight vest and arm bands, gray trousers and black boots. She jumped up, grabbing her saber-staff and affixing it to her back with the straps she had fashioned out of scraps. She ran from the hut, down the hill and into the scattering of trees. She could hear the ocean lapping violently against the nearby cliffs. She skidded to a stop as Luke came into her vision. She walked quietly over to the rocks he was seated on and waited patiently.

She had been on Ach-to for over a year. Mastering most of the techniques Luke had taught her. Of them all, meditation was her least favorite. Luke opened his eyes, taking in his young apprentice, "What is troubling you Padawan?" She climbed up the rock and sat facing him, "He was in my dreams again." Luke tutted good-naturedly at her, "Rey, you mustn't let him in like that." "It was not intentional, Master," she said dipping her head. She became serious, "I think he's in trouble." "Oh?" Luke said, nonchalantly, picking at his robes, "Let's see then." Rey folded her legs and let her body relax. She quieted her breathing and opened her mind. Luke gently entered, searching for the dream, until he found it.

 _Rey sat near the edge of the cliff that jutted out over the ocean. It was night, a cool breeze wafting over the water. The planet's two moons shining brightly in the distance. Rey inhaled the salty air, relaxing. It was short-lived as the hair on her neck began to stand on edge, her skin tingling. "You're here," she stated matter- of- factly. He crept out of the shadows, his robes brushing the short grass. He came to a stop next to Rey, remaining standing. She shot a glance at him. He was looking down at her, his mask absent. The scar she gave him contrasting sharply against his pale face, his dark eyes reflecting the moons. "Don't you dream of anything else?" He asked. "Funny thing, my dreams aren't meant to cater to you," she said sniffing lightly. He smirked as he stared out at the calm ocean. He sat down roughly, not bothering to ask permission._

" _I'm sorry," he said quietly. "For which transgression," she spat. "For them all. You'll be happy to know, this may very well be the last time you see me." She looked at him confused. "I'm tired of feeling conflicted and torn. I want peace. I know what I have to do to achieve that now. I only regret not realizing it sooner." "You're not making any sense," she said. She couldn't help the rising panic building in her stomach. He smiled, as he glanced down at her, "Don't tell me you care little Jedi." She snorted, "No, I just don't understand why you're here and talking in riddles." He sighed as he turned towards her, "You'll forget this bond quickly. I am sorry, truly. I won't bother you any longer." He reached out and caressed her face, fully expecting her to pull away. Surprisingly she stayed firmly rooted. "Ben?" She asked cautiously. "Goodbye, Scavenger." He released her face and stood abruptly, walking back into the shadows. "Ben!" She yelled._

Luke pulled out of her dream, brow furrowed. "Very interesting," he said deep in thought. "Master?" Rey asked. "Let me think on it. In the meantime, practice your forms and meditation." He stood and walked towards the group of huts, leaving her baffled by his response.

Weeks passed, Luke never saying anything more about her dream. They sparred and continued her training at a vigorous pace. Each night she fell into an exhausted dreamless sleep. Kylo Ren had been completely absent from her mind. She felt a resounding emptiness, even though she hated him. She felt conflicted most days about the shared bond. He had done horrible things, but when he appeared to her he was always kind. Exceedingly arrogant, but kind nonetheless. She knew he probably knew her location, but he never used it against her. Always choosing to just spend time with her.

She remembered a time that she had had a nightmare, one that had plagued her, her whole life. She was a little girl on Jakku again. The shuttle that had dropped her off was flying away, becoming smaller by the minute. She was screaming and crying, calling for them to come back. She felt him there, his interest piqued, watching her plight. The dream disappeared and she was immediately surrounded by calm. She heard the ghost of a song, floating to her causing her to fall into deep untroubled sleep.

She entered her hut and removed her saber-staff from her back. She smiled at it proudly. She had crafted it a few months prior using parts from her original staff she had brought from Jakku. Luke had told her of a cave that held Kyber crystals. He warned her that it was treacherous to get to. She'd have to swim to it, and then trek deep into its bowels, all before the tide came in. She had planned her trip carefully, timing the tides. Her swimming skills had increased greatly living on the oceanic planet. She no longer felt fear when entering the sea. She swam quickly using her senses to find the cave. When she had pulled herself into its mouth, she instantly felt an insistent tugging. Her crystal was calling to her. It had felt like ages as she traversed more deeply into the cave, completely engulfed in darkness. She relied heavily on the force. She soon found herself in a large cavern, seeing a slight glowing coming from a spot high up on its walls. She climbed the slick rocks, and felt the tugging stop. It was replaced by a strong vibration. She grabbed the knife she had brought from her sack. Feeling along the wall, her hand stopped at a small form jutting from the wall. She used the knife to pry it from its resting place. The crystal hummed in her hand as she grinned broadly.

She brought her crystal to the cliff she sat on regularly, and mediated for three days as she used the force to craft her saber. Luke had sat nearby watching his apprentice proudly. He tried to keep his thoughts from wandering to his fallen academy. So many of his students would have gone through this very same process. He shook his head violently, shooing away the ghosts of his past. She finally stood on the third night, shakily holding the saber in her hand. She turned to Luke and ignited it. Luke's eyes widened as he saw that it had two vents, a saber-staff. It glowed a vibrant green. It suited her perfectly. He stood, as she deactivated it, and embraced her. "Today you take your first steps as a Jedi. You will have one trial to face, before you are no longer my apprentice." She beamed at him.

She started removing her boots to sit and eat her midday meal. She was startled when she heard his voice, righting herself and snatching her saber-staff from her makeshift table. She pivoted, expecting to see him there. " _Rey_." _"Where are you?"_ she spoke through the bond, opening it. She was immersed in sudden pain and turmoil. _"Ben, what's happened?"_ she demanded. _"Rey,"_ was all he said. She suddenly had a vision of a gray planet, dust billowing about its decaying trees. A temple ruin could be seen in the distance. He was kneeling in a clearing, sodden sand underneath him. She fell backwards into the table as she scrambled to replace her boots. She tore out of the hut as she yelled for Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading!**

 **The plot will begin to pick up pace from here.**

 **Enjoy, reviews/comments are appreciated!**

Luke emerged from the Jedi temple's ruins to see Rey running towards him. "Rey?" He called to her worriedly. "I saw him, Master. He's in trouble." Luke didn't need to ask who. He had been attempting to farsee in order to ascertain the visions Rey was having. He found himself firmly blocked from any future containing Ben. What concerned him even more was that past a certain point he could no longer see Rey's future either. He had tried not to let the unease envelope him. The future was a volatile thing, always changing. He still couldn't help the pit forming in his stomach as she ran to him.

She skidded to a stop in front of him, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She pushed her way into Luke's mind, showing him the vision. Luke tried to remain calm at her sudden intrusion, and watched silently as she replayed it for him. He closed his eyes, "Padawan, this will be your final trial in becoming a Jedi." She glanced at him cautiously, "Master?" "You will go to him. You will either snuff out Kylo Ren or bring back Ben Solo." She gaped at him in shock, "Are they not one in the same?" "Truthfully, I don't know. Ben has blocked me, or something Ben has done has blotted out his future." Rey nodded. He had been keeping her firmly out, the bond was deafeningly silent. She hated herself for feeling such an acute loss. "Yes, Master." "Upon your return you will no longer be my apprentice. You will be one of the last Jedi." He clasped her shoulder. "Good luck, Rey." He started down the hill towards the huts. Leaving Rey staring at his retreating back, afraid for the first time in a long while.

She gathered her sack and a few of the portions Luke had been saving. She was unsure of how long this journey would take. She had to trust in the force that it would lead her to him. She collected fresh water in a few canteens. Making her way down to where the Falcon was, she glanced back towards the group of huts longingly. She tried to fight the rising panic, repeating the Jedi mantra. Taking a deep breath she walked up the ship's ramp.

She situated herself in the Falcon's cockpit. She sat back and huffed out a sigh. Breathing deeply, she tried to reach across their shared bond. She felt a little flare and latched on to it. She willed the force to give her the coordinates she needed. After a moment she punched in a sequence of numbers into the hyperdrive, silently praying that they would be correct. She strapped herself in, and brought the ship into Ahch-to's atmosphere. She felt the same giddy excitement she always did when flying. She was soon emerged in the vastness of space, in awe at its infinitude.

She made the jump to lightspeed. The planet she was looking for was in the Outer Rim, it would take a few days to reach it. She tried the bond periodically, but still only received a flare in response. She grit her teeth in frustration. This could very well be a trap, and here she was flying at lightspeed into it. Still, she couldn't help but remember the intense feelings that broke through the bond earlier. It was a complicated relationship they shared. So many conflicting emotions constantly coursed through her. She felt a semblance of comradery for him, undoubtedly from being connected the way they were.

She made a few calculations and set the ship to autopilot. She sat at the Dejarik table and ate her ration. She wished for someone to be here with her. She was lonely, and afraid. She hated feeling this fear. He was so strong, even she admitted it. To feel what she did, it was unnerving. Her anxiety was skyrocketing. She undid her buns, and ran a shaky hand through her hair. The sooner this was over the better. She'd never have to deal with Kylo Ren again. He'd either be dead or returned to his mother. She smirked to herself, picturing the fearsome Kylo Ren being scolded by his mother. Sadness soon overtook her. General Organa had lost Han Solo not so long ago. Now she'd be the one to dole out convictions for her son's crimes, either ridding Leia of her only child or returning him.

The bleak planet came into view, a few days later, as she exited hyperdrive. Its murky atmosphere looked unforgiving. She wanted to turn the ship around, to run to the opposite ends of the galaxy. She swallowed hard and pushed the Falcon into the haze. Her descent was full of turbulence. An electrical storm raged in the upper sphere. She gripped the controls tightly as she continued on. She sped out of the storms, and entered into a dusty grayness. She could see the ruins in the distance. A small blot against the harsh environment. She looked for a spot with some cover to land the Falcon. She spotted a dense cropping of half decayed trees. She expertly navigated a smooth landing. Unbuckling herself, she grabbed her saber-staff and held it at the ready as she waited for the ramp to open.

The coarse dust kicked up the moment the ships haul was open. She covered her mouth and eyes with her arms, choking. _Kriff_ , she thought. She set her saber-staff down on the ramp and started pulling at her arm wraps. She fashioned a mask to place over her mouth, and wrapped the other part around her head creating a thin covering. She called her saber-staff to her and caught it easily. She felt a life force not far ahead. She trudged forward, head bowed.

It was slow progress, but the winds soon started to die down. She was finally able to remove her wraps. She could see a black dot hunched over ahead of her. The dust finally halted altogether and seemed suspended in midair. She felt a tremor run down her spine, wondering if this was the figures doing. Suddenly, the bond opened, _"Rey."_ "Ben," she called out tentatively. The figure shifted and turned its head toward her. It was him. She picked up her pace, her knuckles white with her vice like grip on her staff. She came to a stop in front of him. "Ben," she said in a more authoritative tone. He glanced up at her and she gasped as she stepped back. His normally deep brown eyes were shifting back and forth from pitch black to yellow. She felt her fear spike. "Hello little Jedi," he said simply. "Ben, what happened to you?" She asked quietly as she took a step forward, her hand outstretching of its own accord. His eyes widened and seemed to return to normal. She paused about halfway and snatched her hand back to herself, realizing what she had been about to do. An emotion flashed across his face, disappointment or something more?

"What're you doing here? Why have you called me here?" She questioned him. He sighed heavily, still kneeling in the wet sand. Looking down at the ground, "I wanted to see you one last time." She felt herself become frustrated. "If you brought me all the way out here for your dramatics," she warned. He looked back up at her, his eyes full of torment. "I killed Snoke." She gaped at him, "You what?" "Han Solo was right. Snoke had promised me that killing him would end my suffering. If anything it's increased it. Then he wanted me to bring you to him, and I failed. He gave me one last chance, but I still couldn't do it. I'm weak, Scavenger. So I sought the greatest power. I killed him. I thought it would make me a Sith." He added disappointedly. She stared at him in horror. _Like Darth Vader_ , she thought. His eyes, they were yellow but a moment ago. The mark of a Sith. They had changed the moment he saw her, back to Ben's. "You aren't weak, Ben. You were seduced, and did horrible things. I'm not here to redeem you. Only you can absolve yourself of your guilt and sins. You can come home, to your mother," she tried.

He snorted derisively, "The last thing I want to do is that, Rey." "What do you want then?" It was a loaded question. So much stood unsaid in the air around them. He stood, coming to his full height. He sauntered closer to her, and tipped her chin up. She looked at him surprised, but didn't move. Her feet betraying her. "I'm a dead man, Rey. I'm no Sith. I can feel the light battling and driving out the darkness even now. So much more since your coming. The Knights of Ren know that I betrayed them. They know that I did not become a Sith, even though the darkness is still trying to win out. They'll be coming for me." So this is what he had meant when he hadn't been making sense. He shut her out and tried to become the darkness, but couldn't help the pull of her blinding light.

He caressed her chin with his leather glove. "Rey," he murmured. She gazed at him. The scar she gave him added to his allure, she begrudgingly thought to herself. "Grant a dying man his last wish?" Her gaze turned skeptical, and he couldn't help but smirk at her. "You aren't dying." She said flatly. "We'll see." "What do you want?" She huffed. "Just a kiss." "You've gone mad," she said incredulously as she attempted to step back. He held her firmly in place. She felt herself grow impossibly warm. "Please," he begged. She gaped at him stupidly. The Kylo Ren was begging her for a kiss? Before she knew what she was doing, she felt herself nod once. He grinned triumphantly as he pulled her against him. She gave a little yelp as their bodies collided. He placed one arm around her subtle waist, the other going behind her nape, his hand tangling in her loose hair. His eyes were full of desire as her breath hitched. His lips crashed into hers, taking all of her. She moaned into his kiss, as she dropped her staff and threw her arms around his neck.

His tongue pushed into her mouth, tangling with hers. She felt as though he were consuming her body and soul. The bond magnifying their kiss, the air crackling around them. They broke apart as they heard a ship descending. They both stared at it, before Kylo snapped to. "Run," he commanded her, his face turning fierce, eyes flashing yellow. "Ben," she said weakly, reaching out for him, "I can fight." He shook his head and stepped away from her. "Go." She stayed where she was, picking up her staff and frowning at him stubbornly. "Rey, I'm asking you nicely. This isn't going to end well. Leave and forget me," he said as his fists clenched. "Have it your way then," she growled as she stomped off and broke into a sprint for the Falcon, her mind a torrent of emotions.

She reached her ship and turned back to face the way she came. Their bond was still open and she could feel the darkness creeping back into him. She growled in frustration and tore off back the way she had come. Kylo was surrounded by four of his knights. His lightsaber twirled effortlessly in his hand. His eyes flashed as he saw her ignite her own saber-staff, the knights turning in unison to watch her. _"I told you to leave,"_ he snarled at her through the bond. _"I'm not going anywhere Ben."_

The knights spilt off into two groups advancing on them both, separately. Rey felt anxiety ripple through her, unsure if it was her own or Kylo's. "Master of the Knights of Ren," the largest knight spat. "Shira Ren," Kylo said tipping his head to the side, "You've always envied my position." "You've betrayed our leader and us. For what?" He asked as he turned towards Rey. Kylo's eyes narrowed, flashing yellow. The knight called Shira, chuckled darkly through his mask's voice modulator. "So the power is in there, you're just too weak." Shira ignited a red lightsaber. Kylo's eyes slightly widened in surprise. Snoke's lightsaber. He briefly wondered how Shira had come to own it. "I will claim that power for myself, Master," he promised.

Shira Ren and the other knight facing Kylo attacked simultaneously. He spun and parried their blows easily. Rey watched him and couldn't help admiring him as he fought. _"Pay attention!"_ He grumbled with exertion. The other knights circled her, electrostaffs sparking violently, toying with her. She stayed rooted and watched them both, calling upon the force. She felt the first knight's attack before it happened, easily side stepping him. The knights looked at one another and attacked in unison. She twisted and blocked every blow, but was unable to gain an edge on their attacks. The ground shifted dangerously under them, giving her a slight advantage. One of the knights started a vicious onslaught of attacks. She fought hard to stay on the offense. She tried to throw in a few force pushes, but as soon as she would release her staff to try, the other knight would begin their series of attacks. She began to grow tired, catching a jolting shock in the side from one of the staffs. She screamed aloud, and drew upon the pain, gritting her teeth. She thrust her saber wildly and came into contact with the knight's side. He grabbed his injured side, hissing through his mask. She took the opportunity to cut him down.

She glanced at the other knight exhaustedly. He twirled the staff gaining momentum, running towards her. Rey threw her hands out and force pushed him with all her might. He flopped backwards, unmoving. Rey dropped to her knees, hand holding her injured side, breathing heavily. She glanced back at Kylo who was standing off with only Shira Ren. She turned as she heard a noise, the fallen knight looming over her. She attempted to jump up, but was struck across the face with his staff. She fell hard, coughing up blood. The electrostaff entered her already injured side, lodging itself deep within her. She felt white hot pain, and then a searing numbness, causing her vision to falter. "Rey!" She heard Kylo scream as her world tipped. She glanced over her shoulder to see the Knight's staff raised to kill. Confusion flowered within her as a red beam emerged from his chest pulsing violently and everything went black.


End file.
